Kebodohanku
by Pink Princess Barbie
Summary: Masih sudikah kau mencintai Uchiha Sasuke yang bodoh ini, Haruno Sakura? One-shoot. Mind RnR? :)


**Kebodohanku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s), abal, lebay, OOC dan menceritakan isi hati Sasuke sesungguhnya, sampai ia bertemu kembali dengan Sakura di Naruto Shippuden**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang bodoh. Ya, seperti itulah aku menyebut diriku sekarang. Aku bahkan mengakui bahwa aku lebih lebih bodoh dari orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Kebodohan yang telah aku buat mungkin sudah terlalu banyak. Tak terhitung seberapa banyak aku mengecewakan orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Terutama dia, dia sang kunoichi didikan Hokage Kelima dari desa asalku, Konohagakure. Dia, mantan rekan se-tim ku saat aku masih berada di desa itu. Dia, si gadis musim semi yang selalu menomor satukan aku dimanapun. Dia, gadis bodoh yang rela mati-matian berlatih hanya untuk melindungiku dan ingin di akui olehku. Dia, Haruno Sakura, yang selalu mencintaiku.

Ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi tentang perasaannya padaku. Masih adakah cinta untuk seseorang sepertiku? Aku hanyalah orang sombong yang haus akan kekuatan, karena ingin membalas dendam. Masih pantaskah aku berada didalam hatinya? Masih pantaskah aku dipuja olehnya? Ku rasa tidak. Aku kotor, aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Jika Naruto dan Kakashi tidak menghentikan aku, dia pasti sudah hancur ditanganku. Bodohnya diriku.

.

.

.

Sakura, apa kau bisa mendengarku saat ini? Aku.. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terlalu banyak kesalahanku padamu, Naruto dan Konoha. Aku meninggalkan desa kelahiranku, teman-temanku, sahabat baikku dan gadis yang mencintaiku. Setelah apa yang ku perbuat, bagaimanakah caraku berbicara padamu? Bagaimanakah caraku tetap berjalan layaknya pangeran dimatamu? Bagaimanakah aku tetap berpikir secara jenius setelah melakukan banyak kebodohan? Bagaimanakah aku tetap menjalankan kewajiban sebagai shinobi biasa dan selalu melindungimu layaknya seorang pahlawan didepanmu? Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus bersikap didepanmu, Sakura.

Satu hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu.

**Aku minta maaf.**

Sejak kita masih genin, tahukah kau? Aku selalu ingin jadi nomor satu dimatamu. Aku ingin selalu melindungimu dari apapun. Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku, bukan Naruto atau siapapun. Aku selalu merasa bangga, jika kau tersenyum karena aku melindungimu. Aku selalu merasa bersyukur, jika kau selamat dari bahaya apapun yang mengincarmu. Hingga, Orochimaru datang, menawarkanku kekuatan yang tiada batas, dan memberiku segel kutukan ini. Aku hanya merasa kesakitan saat itu, darahku terasa mendidih dan kepalaku terasa berputar. Dan hanya kau, kau yang menenangkanku. Kau menggenggam tanganku dan tidak ku biarkan lepas genggaman itu. Kau memelukku dan menyandarkan tubuhku didalam pelukmu, merengkuhku seakan kau ingin sekali membuang rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat itu.

Lalu, tim kita diserang oleh ninja bunyi. Aku dan Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, hanya kau yang merawat kami dan melindungi kami seorang diri, tidak peduli kau terluka disana-sini, kau tetap bersikeras melawan mereka, hingga salah satu ninja bunyi itu menjambak rambut panjangmu yang indah itu. Kau memotongnya. Hanya demi kami. Memotong rambut yang kau panjangkan dalam waktu lama. Saat itu, aku berada di alam mimpi, dan perlahan-lahan membuka mata onyx-ku. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah, kau terluka parah dan sedang berada dalam bahaya. Langsung secara refleks, segel kutukan itu aktif, begitu juga dengan sharingan-ku.

"Siapa yang telah membuatmu seperti itu, Sakura?!" kataku dengan nada mengancam.

Kau hanya terdiam, ketakutan melihatku dengan aura kegelapan akan segel kutukan itu.

"KU BILANG, SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMBUATMU SEPERTI ITU, SAKURA?! JAWAB AKU!" emosiku memuncak dan kau dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menatap apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku sendiri pun tak tahu, Sakura. Melihatmu terluka, membuatku merasa marah dan emosi.

"Aku yang melakukannya," si ninja bunyi brengsek itu akhirnya mengakui perbuatannya, dengan seringai bangga telah menyakitimu, Sakura. Aku tidak main-main saat itu. Aku bersumpah dalam hatiku, aku akan mematahkan tangan-tangan kotornya yang melukaimu sampai seperti itu.

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?!" aku mulai berjalan kearah si brengsek itu, entah kau melihatku seperti apa saat itu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Langsung saja aku menghabisinya tanpa ampun, sampai akhirnya aku mencengkram kedua lengan kotor itu dan memelintirnya ke atas, lalu aku angkat kaki kiriku ke punggungnya. Menarik dan mendorong secara bersamaan.

"Jadi ini tangan yang kau banggakan? Akan aku patahkan rasa banggamu itu!" aku pun mematahkan kedua lengan itu tanpa belas kasihan. Kau mungkin menatapku tidak percaya, bahkan kau berlari dan memelukku dari belakang. Berusaha menghentikanku dengan sisa tenaga yang kau punya. Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Sakura? Aku tidak terima dengan perlakuan mereka padamu. Saat itu, aku sadar. Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikanku dan menjadi cahaya dihidupku.

.

.

.

Sampai pada malam itu. Dimana aku meninggalkanmu dimalam yang dingin itu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam waktu yang lama. Akhirnya, kau menangis untukku lagi. Kau nyatakan perasaan sucimu itu. Terdengar jelas di telingaku, Sakura. Tahukah kau? Aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia kau mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Dunia kita berbeda, sangat berbeda. Aku sudah tenggelam didalam kegelapan, berbeda denganmu dan Naruto.

Yang bisa kuucapkan hanya satu kata, mewakili rasa syukurku karena kau selalu ada untukku.

"Terima kasih,"

Aku hanya berharap pada malam dimana aku meninggalkanmu. Menggendongmu ke bangku yang akan menjadi tempat kenangan kita. Aku berbicara dalam hatiku, melihatmu sepuasku sebelum aku pergi. Memandang wajah cantikmu yang mungkin tidak bisa ku lihat nanti. Saat itu, aku membayangkan, tidak ada yang akan memperhatikanku lagi. Tidak ada yang mencintaiku setulus kau mencintaiku. Tidak ada yang rela menangis seperti itu hanya untukku. Jika ada, ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tetaplah bersinar layaknya bunga sakura di musim semi. Jangan pernah memaksakan dirimu terlalu jauh. Tidak perlu kau berlatih keras hanya untuk bersanding denganku, kau bahkan gadis paling kuat yang pernah ku temui. Aku harus pergi. Naruto akan selalu melindungimu, dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri," aku berkata pada malam sepi itu, memasang wajah sendu sambil menatapmu, Sakura.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Di saat kita secara fisik dan pola pikir akan berbeda dari sekarang. Tunggulah aku, setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku akan bertemu kembali padamu. Dan, mungkin bisa menjadikanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku. Selamat tinggal, Sakura. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku," aku pun mencium tangan indahmu dan meletakkannya kembali.

Ah, aku pun berdiri dan berjalan pelan. Menjauh dari tempatmu tak sadarkan diri. Hingga di perbatasan jalan, aku menengok kembali ke belakang. Terlihat kau dengan wajah ayu dan mata tertutup masih tak sadarkan diri. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, dan berkata…

"Sekali lagi, Terima kasih, Sakura,"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, kita bertemu kembali. Hm, sepertinya sudah ada penggantiku dalam tim 7. Aku tidak suka dengan orang itu, mengapa harus dia yang mengganti posisiku? Aku mencarimu. Dimana kau, Sakura? Dimana pula Naruto? Lalu, kau datang. Aku tidak kaget, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan datang. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, tak ada lagi rasa takut dimatamu. Hanya ada tekad yang terlukis di emerald milikmu. Kau semakin cantik dan tentunya semakin kuat. Aku senang, sangat senang.

Setelah aku mengingat semua kenangan yang kita miliki. Aku merasa menjadi orang terbodoh karena menyia-nyiakan dirimu, Sakura. Aku ikut senang, kau menjadi sangat kuat bahkan melampaui Hokage Kelima. Aku, bahkan Naruto pun semakin kuat. Kita adalah legenda tiga sannin selanjutnya. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh semua shinobi di lima negara besar. Yang aku sesalkan adalah…

Mengapa takdir kita seperti ini? Jika saja, aku tidak bodoh. Meninggalkan semua kebahagiaan yang kau tawarkan di desa. Kita pasti sudah bersatu, Sakura. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku harap kau masih mencintaiku, aku tahu aku tak pantas. Tetapi, aku juga manusia. Sejauh apapun aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan, satu hal yang pasti. Aku masih membutuhkan cinta. Terutama darimu.

**Masih sudikah kau mencintai Uchiha Sasuke yang bodoh ini, Haruno Sakura?**

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya mengkhayalkan perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura. Dan aku harap inilah perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Aku lagi galau, jadi bikin ini deh hehehe XD

Mohon review dan comment-nya, minna. Arigatou gozaimasu.

With Love,

Pink Princess Barbie


End file.
